legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Suicide
LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Suicide 28 April England - 09:35 AM London - KnightWalker Building No.5 of Europe Branch ---- '' '' In a room of the floor 35, a 50-year-old man was sitting in a chair drinking a cup of coffee as he looked to the city and the full moon. He was Juria KnightWalker, the head of the family KnightWalker and the father of Eckidina KnightWalker. While the man was relaxing, his cellphone rang and he answered. On the other side of the call, Eckidina KnightWalker, his daughter, was calling from Japan. Juria: Why you contacted me now, Eckidina? Eckidina: 'my. I just called you because I miss you, Papa. You left me here with these stupid Japaneses. I'm sad here. I miss the English girls and boys.'' Juria: I hate your lesbian side. '' '' Eckidina: 'I prefer girls now. These days, men are not fun as before. Except Misogi-chan, he's really fun. Do you mind if I "play" with him someday?'' Juria: Do whatever you want. I sent that boy to serve you as your assistant. If you wanna "play" with him it's ok. Juria: But... Eckidina: 'it? Papa?'' Juria: You would never call me because you are missing me. No. No. You need something from me... Eckidina: 'so obvious like that?'' Juria: Yes, I know my daughter very well. What you need? Eckidina: 'going to my point. I need 800 Billion of Pounds and the KnightWalker Assassination Squad.'' Juria: 800 Billion of Pounds and the Assassination Squad!? Are you crazy!? 800 Billion of Pounds is enough to buy half of Tenguu City! And the Assassination Squad is being used in the Middle East battle against extremists and terrorist organizations in order to steal the oil in the litorial of the continent! Eckidina: 'Any problem with that?'' Juria: Yes! Why you need so much money? And why you need the Assassination Squad? They are a Private Military Corporation of KnightWalker family. Eckidina: 'asking this because you wanted "that person" to join our family. You forget?'' Juria: Yes, I remember. La Folia Rihavein. We need her because she is the heiress of the royal Rihavein family. They are the richest family in human history and are active for five centuries. Eckidina: 'remembered. You also told me to look for a way to blackmail her in order to make her break all her ties with her friends and join us. With her, the KnightWalker and Rihavein family would be imbatives. We could even create a country for us. A country for me in America!'' Juria: You are being too greedy. But that's okay, you're right. So, you could find a way to blackmail her? Eckidina: 'Seven years ago, she fled from her family because she hated living in wealth. She was kept at home away from people and the world. When she ran away she took a good amount of money from her savings and fled to Japan. When she arrived in Japan she met a girl named Katarina Couteau in Tenguu City. They ended up living together for the rest of their lives to this day. At one point, La Folia made a contract with a company and donated her money to build an orphanage in the city, because at that time, Tenguu City had the highest number of cases of abandoned children in the country.'' Juria: I see. Please continue. ''Eckidina: about my method. I sent my men up to that orphanage, killed all the officials, burned the bodies and kidnapped all 300 children from that orphanage. They are now in a camp field in the underground of Tenguu City starving and thirsty. There was no other method better than this to make her join us. If she reject my offer, all those children will die.'' Juria: Fufu. You still sadistic. Nice work. You can dispatch those children when she join us, but just make sure she will join our family. ''Eckidina: you wish, papa.'' ''Juria: And how about her best friend, Katarina, right? She is the Red Haired Demon of Tenguu City. '' ''Eckidina: worry about her. She is just a trash. I'll deal with her myself.'' ''Juria: Good. I'll wait for good news. '' ''Eckidina: Suuuureee~'' Eckidina turned off the phone, as well as Juria. Juria: I see no problem with that. However... what she's planning? I known my daughter. She would not have an ounce of remorse about killing me when the time came. I'll keep me cautious about her. Part 1 At Raizen School Classroom Archie & Atlante: How many I said Galaxina is mine! Jake Long: You two stop fighting! Jesus! Kevin: Oh, look! The virgin boy trying to act like a "man". Momoka: You're not an exception too. Being a virgin is better than being a horn being "gored" by your girlfriends. ("gored" is the term given when someone is betrayed by his (or her) girlfriend or boyfriend). Katarina, Ray Ray Lee and Pacifica Northwest entered through the front door and saw the confusion. Pacifica: This classroom is very energetic today... Lee: Let me join! Katarina: What was that? - Said Kararina in confusion Tamae Okamine, the history teacher walked behind Katarina and Pacifica as they watched the confusion. Tamae: Good morning, Katarina and Pacifica. Katarina: Good morning, teacher. Pacifica: Good morning, Tamae. Tamae: Everyone to the classroom. We have a new student today. Boys: It's a girl!!?? Girls: It's a boy!!?? Katarina: What a problem. Fufufu. - After Katarina said that, she looked at La Folia's chair empty. La Folia was wounded since her meeting with Eckidina. She could not come to school for several days. Tamae: Everyone, silence. I'm going to present our new friend. Please, do come in. When Tamae said that, the front door opened. A beautiful black haired walked to the front of the class. She was a 16 years old girl, red eyes, white skin. She quite similar to a gothic lolita. The gothic lolita stood in front of the class and said: "My name is Kurumi Tokisaki". The whole class shouted in happiness knowing that there would be another beautiful girl in the class. However... "I'm a Spirit". - Kurumi said After hearing this statement from the transfer student standing in front of the blackboard, the Raizen High School class 3-1 sank into silence. But the reactions that everyone showed were not the same. Most of the students could not understand the meaning to her words, and had expressions along the lines of "What's the matter with this person? A girl that loves to daydream? Or is there something wrong with her?" on their dumbstruck faces. '' ''Furthermore, there were a lot of boys who were mesmerized by her stunning beauty, and as a result, were not able to hear what she just said.—However, Katarina's reaction was totally different from her classmates'. "...Wha-!" - Katarina somehow knew that those words had any meaning for her. She felt like it was something nostalgic for her. But she does not know why. With deep wrinkles appearing between her brows and sweat dripping from her face, Katarina observed the carefree transfer student standing beside the table. It was a girl who tied her black hair into two ponytails. Her skin was as white and smooth as silk. That neck of hers exposed from her collar was so slender it was as though it would break if the slightest bit of strength was applied. The most significant aspect was her bangs. Although the girl had an astonishing beauty...... her bangs were abnormally long, almost covering the left side of her face. Her right eye was not covered by the bangs—the moment they made eye contact, Katarina was mesmerized akin to that of being tempted by a devil. '' ''Katarina swallowed, and took a glance at the blackboard. ''At this point, the girl took the white chalk at the blackboard and wrote her name: '"Tokisaki......Kurumi."'' Katarina said this name in a low voice that no one could hear. Katarina: "Spirit". - Just now—Kurumi had indeed said this term. Part 2 '' Tamae: Eh...eheh... How......great! That was quite an introduction with impact there! - Perhaps noticing that Kurumi did not wish to continue, Tama-chan clapped her hands to indicate that it was the end of the introduction.'' Tamae: Well then Tokisaki, would you please sit in that empty seat over there? Kurumi: Nn. But, before that, I have a favor to ask first. Tamae: Hm? What is that? As Tama-chan-sensei said that, Kurumi raised a single finger. Kurumi: Due to the recent transfer I'm still not used to the school. It's fine even if it is after school but I wish that someone can take me around the campus. Tamae: Aa, right. That's true......Then can the class representative—— However, Kurumi started to walk in the middle of the teacher's words, stopping right in front of Katarina's desk. Kurumi: Hey—can I ask you to help? Katarina-san." Katarina: Eh...... Katarina faced with this unexpected turn of events, could only dazedly sound out with her eyes becoming dots. Katarina: M-me......? And how in the world did you know my name? Kurumi: You can't......?" Kurumi looked extremely hurt, revealing an expression as though she might cry if she were to be rejected. Katarina: N- no, that kind of thing...... Kurumi: It's a promise then. I'm in your care, Katarina-san.- Kurumi gave a sweet smile, under the eyes of the stunned classmates, started to walk towards her designated seat with light footsteps. Part 3 Six in the afternoon. '' Katarina who brought Kurumi around the school to view the facilities, as well as a student name Candace Flynn who half forcefully forced them to let her follow went out of the school gate, walking on the street that was dyed red by the setting sun. Of course, Katarina's arms were already freed.'' Katarina: Well, that's most of it. Did you get it? Kurumi: Nn, thank you very much. ......Really now, it would have been better if it were only the two of us. Katarina: Ha...... haha. - Katarina gave a bitter smile to the joking Kurumi. Truthfully speaking, Katarina was grateful to Candance, because even if she did raise Kurumi's affections for her, there was still reason to worry...... But how to say it, if she and Kurumi were alone to enter a location with such an atmosphere, it felt like she would be eaten. Kurumi did indeed possess that special attractiveness. Just like——that's right, just like a carnivore, or a bug-eating plant. For some reason, Katarina was afraid of Kurumi. Katarina: No no...... - Katarina shook her head at those thoughts. Describing girls like Kurumi, like they were predators or bug-eating plants, even if she didn't say it aloud it was still rude. At this moment. Kurumi: Well then, Katarina-san, Candance-san. I'll take my leave from here. Nearing the crossroads, Kurumi gave a bow and said: "Eh? Oo, oh......" Candance: Mu, is that so? Well, see you again tomorrow. Part 4 As Katarina and Candance waved their hands, Kurumi disappeared into the setting sun. Kurumi: Aaah, aaah. - After saying goodbye to Katarina and Candance, Kurumi said aloud while she walked on the street under the setting sun alone. Kurumi: I still can't slightly, I couldn't bear it. It took so long for me to find it, I still want to enjoy school life for a while longer. After muttering to herself, her body spun around in a rhythm. Kurumi: .....Ufufu, this enjoyment, I'll leave it to the last part to enjoy then---" - Suddenly, Kurumi who was dancing along the street, bumped into something. "——" Putting strength into her legs she managed to stay upright, looking in front. It looked like Kurumi had bumped into a man's back. 3 men who looked like delinquents, were all gathered at the side of the road. Kurumi: Ara, Ara, I'm really sorry. Kurumi bowed her head and said, while trying to walk away. However, Delinquent 1: Hey. Wait a second, little lady. It was your fault for being careless, don't think that things would end just like this. - The man who Kurumi bumped into gave a sinister smile. Just like a response, the man's comrades, separated out and surrounded Kurumi. Kurumi: Ara, Ara? - Kurumi tilted her head in wonder, one of the men let out a whistle. Delinquent 3: Hey hey, her looks aren't that bad. A great catch? Delinquent 2: Hey, hey, what's your name? I want to be friends with you! Just like that, the gangsters continued to look at Kurumi all over, speaking and gagging. Kurumi: Aaah, At this point, Kurumi understood. Kurumi: Onii-san. Don't tell me, you want to fuck with me? - Kurumi said while faintly smiling. The men were stunned for a moment, then started laughing with their hands on their foreheads. Delinquent 1: Hey hey, go out she said. She is a P-e-r-v-e-r-t! Delinquent 3: But isn't this fine. What, you like this type of thing too? Kurumi: Nn. I like everyone else. To an extent. Leaving that aside, how about we change locations? There's too many people here. Kurumi's words caused a commotion amongst the men, the men entered an alley while surrounding Kurumi. After forcing Kurumi into a dead end, the man who Kurumi had bumped into showed a lecherous smile and extended his hand. Delinquent 1: Well...... then, I won't stand on ceremony now. - But that extended hand did not touch Kurumi, shifting slightly downwards. Delinquent 2: Ah? What are you doing? If you aren't gonna do it then let me- - The man's comrade shrugged his shoulders and said. But the man who reached out for Kurumi, interrupted his words in panic. "My body is......!" - The delinquent 2 said. Delinquent 1 & 3: Your body? - At this moment, his comrades have also noticed. From Kurumi's feet, her shadow rapidly expanded, and the countless white arms that grew from it was in the middle of dragging the man's body into the shadow. '' ''"......!? Wh, what is this......!" '' ''"U, uwaaaaaaa......!?" Everyone started to yell. However, it was already too late. "Ufufu, fufu." - Kurumi's smile twisted, at the same time everyone's legs were caught by the white arms, their bodies gradually being pulled into the shadows. Kurumi: Well, even though they are pieces of trash that's usually not worth eating......But since I have a main dish waiting in the near future, why not taste a little to get my tongue used to it first——I'm sorry now. Kurumi put her hands together with a *Pa!* Instantly, the moans of the men nearby vanished entirely. Kurumi closed her eyelids as though she was enjoying a meal, feeling her stomach with a sigh. ——In that instant. "......Ara?" Faced with that sudden feeling assailing her, Kurumi's eyebrows twitched. That feeling of having one's entire body being felt all over. To be swallowed by a giant creature without even chewing, that's probably the feeling right now. This feeling is not the first time she has felt it. '' ''A barrier that modern magicians employs with the help of a machine called a Realizer: Personal Territory. Even amongst them several Personal Territories, this one is special. '' ''Kurumi: That's right, can't be mistaken. It's that girl... (???): Tch, one step too late, huh? - As though to confirm Kurumi's suspicions. A young girl appeared in front of Kurumi's eyes. Hair tied up in a bunch, a girl that looked like a middle schooler. Even though she was wearing casual wear such as a colorful parka jacket and a culotte skirt. The surrounding air, was as dangerous as a ferocious beast who caught sight of its prey. (???): Looks like you've been wildly eating again, . Kurumi (also know as Nightmare): Ara ara, you are......Takamiya Mana from the New Conglomerate correct? What you doing here? In a reality SO far away from your home? I forget, your home planet was destroyed! - Kurumi slightly slanted her head and said, Mana unhappily let out a *Humph*. Mana: The report from Elliot Baldwin was right. There were rumors that a Spirit went to Prime Earth two months ago, so I teleported myself to this reality to hunt you down. You were in the 3th Multi-Universe when you came to Prime Earth. Why you came here?! You want to drag the Balam Alliance up to this reality that none of the Dark Empires know the existence of?! This reality is the core of EVERYTHING of all Multi-Universes! Kurumi: Wrong! I came to this reality to look for a person. A single person who can end all this war in all Multi-Universes. '' '' Mana: A person? Kurumi: Yes... the Legendary Prime Abyssal Punisher! Mana opened her eyes in astonishment after hearing these words. Mana: You lying... The ExKriegs were extinguished by Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire 20 years ago! - Mana saying while a white light surrounded her. As soon as the light went out, Mana was wearing a technological armor. Kurumi counter attacked Mana's words. Kurumi: No. A female ExKrieg survived the genocide. "She" was sent to the Prime Earth. Mana: Shut up. Spirit. Kurumi: You're in my way. With the power of the Prime Abyssal Punisher, I'll go back in time 500 zillions of years ago, and destroy the Sith Empire and Triggers Hell before this war begins! I'll kill the First Spirit that appeared in this world 30 years ago too! Mana: You a delusional! This war can't be stopped! We can end this war by defeating the 3 Dark Empires! The 2 girls started to fight. Kurumi summoned two guns from the darkness and Mana pulled a gigantic laser sword. Part 5 19:53 AM After saying goodbye to Kurumi, Katarina went the supermarket nearby to buy ingredients for dinner. Right hand laden with heavy plastic bags, she walked on the street that was darker than before. Katarina: Well, It sure was the right day to come today. - Naturally showing a smile. That's right. Today she had entered the supermarket when it was the time to give discounts, buying large amounts of meat with 30% off the normal price. "La Folia! What's for dinner today? Hamburger steak?" - Katarina was thinking about the question she's going to ask to La Folia soon. These few weeks Katarina has gotten used to guessing the menu. She happily said in excitement. However... In the end of the street, Katarina saw a girl looking at her. A black haired one. Over there is, with a ponytail and a tear mole as her features, a girl the same age as Ahiru (9 years old), stood there with eyes widened in shock. Wearing a parka jacket and a culotte skirt. Her white sports shoes, has striking red spots on them for some reason. ......Just like, bloodstains. Katarina: .....? An unfamiliar face......at least that was how it was supposed to be, Katarina tilted her head. She doesn't understand why, but there was a slight familiarity......it felt as though they have met somewhere before. At that moment, Katarina noticed that girl was staring straight at her direction. Katarina couldn't help but turn her body around. She must have seen something shocking in her line of sight. However, nothing was there. Aside from the streets the she was used to walking along, the equally spaced telephone poles as well as the garbage disposal marked by nets, there was nothing else that can be seen. That means, the one that the girl was looking at, could only be Katarina-'' ''Katarina's thoughts stopped at this point. "Si-" - The girl opened her trembling lips. Katarina: Si? Katarina questioned back. However the girl did not reply, instead running up and jumping into Katarina's chest. Katarina: Wha...... '' ''Just like that using her arms to wrap around her torso, as though she was deeply moved, forcefully hugging her. Even though the victim is Katarina and the culprit was the girl, there was nothing wrong, if their positions were to change a little, they would immediately be noticed by the police. ...... No, under this kind of circumstance, it is totally possible that Katarina would be the one caught instead. However, the thoughts made by Katarina, were interrupted partway. The girl buried her head into Katarina's chest, saying: "——SISTER.....!" Katarina: Ha......Haaa!? '''LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA - Episode 3: Suicide. To Be Continued Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Raizen School Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:CIS Productions Category:Transcripts Category:Light Novel Style